japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amanim/My Top 100 Favorite Anime Songs!
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching Anime. I want you fans to know that there are some Anime songs that are great. I mean really good! These songs are from any year decade that I like. From the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2005, and 2010. You name it I have it! I gotta say these songs are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about these anime songs because it's breath taking, the music beats, the emotion and the message of the song! The creators of these anime did a great job with it and of course songs from live action movies base off of it are alright. Even the animation style for the song is good! Anyway look at my top 100 list and you will see what I mean. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *'Rocks (Naruto)' *'Far Away (Naruto)' *'Go!!! (Naruto)' *Tachiagariyo (Inazuma Eleven) *Maji de Kansha! (Inazuma Eleven) *Seishun Oden (Inazuma Eleven) *Fire (Digimon Frontier) *Song of the Wind (1999 Hunter x Hunter) *Good Morning (1999 Hunter x Hunter) *Voice (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Shuffle (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Wild Drive (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Warriors (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Overlap (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Engerizing Shower (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *That After Feeling of that Day (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Eyes (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Paradise (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *These overlapping Feelings (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) *Hyper Drive (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) *Oh Enka (Junko Takeuchi) *Life Goes On (Junko Takeuchi) *Gyu Ru Ru (Junko Takeuchi) *Fighting Spirits (Junko Takeuchi) *Distance (Junko Takeuchi) *Tsubomi (Junko Takeuchi) *Secret Rendezvous (Junko Takeuchi) *Even In a Future Day (Junko Takeuchi) *Salamander (Junko Takeuchi) *Gon Kazamuki ga kattara (Junko Takeuchi) *Kuromi Kuroi Hitomi (Junko Takeuchi) *Kuromi Rondo (Junko Takeuchi) *Romy's Dream (Junko Takeuchi) *Mamotte Miseru! Endou Mamoru (Junko Takeuchi) *Lambo-san's Ambition (Junko Takeuchi) *At the End of Winter (Nana Mizuki) *Sailor Jupiter "We Believe You" (Emi Shinohara) *Sailor Jupiter Kiss the Starlight (Emi Shinohara) *Sailor Mars Last Christmas (Michie Tomizawa) *Sailor Mars White Christmas (Michie Tomizawa) *Asterisk (Bleach) *Life is Like a Boat (Bleach) *Thank You!! (Bleach) *Happy People (Bleach) *Change (Bleach) *GirlS (Bleach) *HT (Trigun) *Stray (Wolf's Rain) *Harmonia (Naruto) *Youth Rhapsody (Naruto) *Remember (Naruto) *You Are My Friend (Naruto Shippuuden) *Formerly Transparent World (Naruto Shippuuden) *Lover (Naruto Shippuuden) *Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto) *Childhood Memories (Naruto) *K2G (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Usagi Drops (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Sha la la -Ayakashi NIGHT (Kekkiashi) *It's Wisdom and Courage! Medarot (Medabots) *Oto Melody (Onegai My Melody) *Sky's the Limit (Persona 4) *Key Plus Words (Persona 4) *True Story (Persona 4) *Smile Bomb (English version of YuYu Hakusho) *Sayonara bye bye (English version of YuYu Hakusho) *For Fruits Basket (English version of Fruits Basket) *Days (Eureka Seven) *Motteke! Sailor Fuku (Lucky Star) *Innocent (Digimon Frontier) *Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Dragon Ball Z) *Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power! (Dragon Ball Z) *Rock the Dragon (Dragon Ball Z) *On the Precipice of Defeat (Bleach) *Creeping Shadows (Bleach) *Battle Ignition (Bleach) *Number One (Bleach) *Nothing Can Be Explain (Bleach) *BL_82 (Bleach) *Calystegia (Persona 4 Dancing All Night) *Who's There (Persona 4) *Signs Of Love (Persona 4) *Reach Out To The Truth (Persona 4) *Fog Remix (Persona 4 Dancing All Night) *Kenran Butou Sai (Mars Daybreak) *Bomb A Head!V (Tenjho Tenge) *Aishite ne Motto (Tenjho Tenge) *God Knows (Aya Hirano) *Lost My Music (Aya Hirano) *Suzumiya Haruhi Bouken Desho Desho (Aya Hirano) *Cosmic Love (Rosario t Vampire) *Hime Murasaki (Basilisk) *Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire) *Mystical Adventure (Dragon Ball) *Gotta Catch Them All (English version of Pokémon) *Moonlight Densetsu (Sailor Moon) *Can You Sleep at Night (Ajin) *Never Could Have Been Worse (Trigun) *Sound Life Rem (Trigun) *Not An Angel (Trigun) Category:Blog posts